The present invention relates generally to an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, and particularly to an improved device for swinging each of the bank note accumulating wheels assembled in the automatic money depositing and dispursing machine.
In an automatic money depositing and disbursing machine, a plurality of bank note stacker boxes is inserted in the machine body to contain bank notes of different kinds separately in respective designated boxes. One accumulating wheel is disposed above each of the boxes for receiving discriminated notes of single kind to pass them into each box. The accumulating wheels are carried by a wheel oscillating shaft to be swung to the lower accumulation position during the operation of money depositing mode and to the upper retracted position during the operation of money disbursing mode.
However, in the conventional device, all of the accumulating wheels are united so that all of them are forcibly swung together between the lower accumulating position and the upper retracted position. With such a construction, even when only one of the boxes has been filled with bank notes in its full capacity with the other boxes having spaces capable of receiving further notes, the entire machine system cannot be operated in the money depositing mode any more. This is a disadvantage of the conventional device in that the practical utility of the automatic money depositing and disbursing machine is somewhat detracted thereby.